


(Almost) At Dawn || yoonmin

by rikuthemochi



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Park Jimin, Hugs, Love, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tony Montana - Freeform, agust d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: Jimin, out of want, found himself blasting Tony Montana in the middle of the night.Being absorded in Agust D's music, he didn't notice the door to the studio opening and closing nor someone coming in...A short story of Yoonmin.





	(Almost) At Dawn || yoonmin

Everything was dark. Everything was still. Everything was quiet.

Everything except one room in a simple two-story house on the block.

Jimin was inside a dimly lit studio, blasting Tony Montana on the speakers--the notes reverberating throughout the room. He was lying on the sofa, his back to the door. His eyes were closed as he let his body feel every word the rapper was spitting like fire.

He was too busy concentrating that he didn't notice the door of the studio open and close as a sleepy man dragged himself into the room straight for Jimin's figure on the sofa. He didn't notice until he felt the cushion move as he felt another body settle next to him. Jimin quickly turned around and unintentionally brought himself face-to-face with his sleepy lover who still had his eyes closed. But before he even had time to turn red, he felt himself enveloped in an embrace, bringing him closer.

"Hyu--!"

Yoongi grunted as he kept Jimin close to his chest, keeping his eyes closed.

"Babe, it's 3 am. What in the world are you doing in my lab?" Yoongi muttered sleepily.

"I--. I just wanted... to hear your mixtape again."

At this, Jimin felt Yoongi stroke his hair.

"Jimin... You still blast those old tracks?"

"They're  _your_  tracks!"

Jimin didn’t hear a reply and thought maybe Yoongi fell asleep despite the loud music.

_He really can sleep through anything._

The blonde smiled to himself. The sofa was small so they were really cramped together.

_He is so close._

Jimin could hear Yoongi's steady heartbeat. He could feel his chest rise and fall with his even breathing. Yoongi smelled of soap.

_He smells so good._

Jimin found himself pressing himself against Yoongi even more as if the space between them was still too wide for him. Jimin felt Yoongi stir with his movements. But after a while, he stopped moving, his arms still locked in an embrace around Jimin.

“Hey, hyung?’

Yoongi didn’t reply, but Jimin didn’t mind. He heard the last notes of the last song from the mixtape play. Soon, they will be enveloped in silence.

“Hyung. I really love you, hyung.”

Jimin closed his eyes, he could feel sleep coming. Being beside Yoongi put him at ease. But before he can enter slumber, he found himself being shifted from his side to his back resting on the sofa. Yoongi was above him, wide awake, a smirk on his face.

“Wha-?”

Yoongi scoffed.

“Seriously, Jimin. I was really looking forward to sleeping but you’re making that pretty hard.”

Jimin looked at Yoongi with a confused expression. At this, Yoongi threw his head back and laughed.

“First, you leave me sleeping alone. I barely kept myself awake waiting for you to come back. When you didn’t I have to drag myself up from bed to come find you. Then I did find you. Here. Blasting loud music in my lab. And now..."

Yoongi paused, a soft, gummy smile shaped his lips.

"Now, you tell me you love me."

“I--. I’m sorry.”

Yoongi smiled even wider.

“Don’t be. I love that about you.”

Yoongi lowered himself and kissed Jimin on the forehead. He lifted himself to give Jimin one more look before giving his weight to Jimin.

“Ah, but seriously. I’m tired…”

Jimin can feel Yoongi drifting off again. He didn’t mind his hyung’s weight on him. He stroked his hair as he felt Yoongi’s small breaths on his ears. His scent captivating Jimin.

Before he knew it, Jimin realized he was….

Yoongi noticed it too.

“Jiminie… Are you…”

“N-- No! I’m not!”

Yoongi propped himself on his elbows, his face inches away from Jimin.

“Ohh, really?” Yoongi said slowly, his smirk reappearing on his face.

“Wha--. No--. H--! Hyung!”

Jimin tried to cover his face as he turned bright red.

Yoongi laughed.

“All right. Forget sleep. You owe me. Now, since this is your fault, answer me.”

Jimin looked at Yoongi from the spaces between his fingers.

Yoongi smirked.

“The lab... or the bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was my birthday a few hours ago, I decided to post this Yoonmin au! Hihi. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I was supposedly posted this yesterday (July 11) but when I came back to check, it didn't post so... It's late :( hahaha
> 
> I had a great day yesterday! I hope today too. :) You guys too! Hope you have great days ahead!  
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> P.S. The plot for this au actually came to me when I was listening to Tony Montana in the middle of the night. Hahaha. I really love that song and Agust D! ^_^
> 
> P.P.S. I am going to write an epilogue for this short. Please stay tuned! <3


End file.
